


Timely Warning

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 240: “The past beats inside me like a second heart.” ― John Banville, The Sea, Incisive, Derided, and for one of my fills in the Rarepair_Shorts' Number's game.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Timely Warning

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 240: “The past beats inside me like a second heart.” ― John Banville, The Sea, Incisive, Derided, and for one of my fills in the Rarepair_Shorts' Number's game.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Timely Warning

~

“This is useless.” 

Cormac rolled his eyes. “Be quiet, I’m searching for this grave’s aura.” 

Zabini snorted. “Whatever, McLaggen. _You_ follow Loony’s instructions, I’ll commune with my flask.” 

“Lovegood’s our supervisor,” Cormac said. “She deserves our respect. And she’s usually right.” 

“Pfft.” Zabini took a swig from his flask. “You’re both obsessed with the past—”

“Shh!” interrupted Cormac, studying the aural patterns. “I think something’s happening.” 

“You’re coming to your senses?” Zabini drawled, tone derisive. 

Cormac huffed. “Why are you here, Zabini? You obviously hate it. The past beats inside me like a second heart, but you couldn’t care less.” 

Zabini shrugged. “Needed a job, and this one’s as good as any other.” His eyes narrowed. “Hey, is that normal?” 

Looking back down at the grave, Cormac screamed as bright light exploded, throwing him backwards against a headstone. He heard whirring. “What the—?” 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the prototype Time-Turner he’d been working on. It was spinning faster than his eyes could track. 

“Oh shit—” said Zabini, dropping his flask. “McLaggen—?”

In a flash the world blurred, disappearing. 

“Fuck,” Cormac breathed, closing his eyes. “I’m so fucked.” 

“I say, sir! Language! There are ladies about. And why are you lying on the street?” 

Startled, Cormac opened his eyes, staring up into a Muggle’s face. Handsome, with dark, perfectly coifed hair and startlingly blue eyes, he was just Cormac’s type. 

“Sorry.” Slowly, Cormac stood. “Cormac McLaggen,” he said, extending a hand. “And I was…experimenting.” 

“Ah, a scientist.” The man smiled, shaking his hand. “Thomas Riddle, at your service.” 

Cormac froze. “Did you say…Tom Riddle?” 

“Yes, Thomas.” Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Are we acquainted?”

“No.” Cormac looked around. “What year is this?” 

“Are you intoxicated?” Thomas shook his head. “Sad. Such a fine young man, too.” 

“I’m completely sober. Just…what year is this?” 

“It’s the year of our Lord nineteen twenty-four.” Thomas inclined his head. “Perhaps you should see a doctor. Did you hit your head?” 

Reaching his hand up to his head, Cormac felt the bump he’d got when he’d hit the gravestone. Thomas Riddle’s gravestone. He groaned, swaying on his feet. 

“Dear heavens, you _are_ ill.” Thomas reached out, steadying Cormac. “That’s it, let’s get you to hospital.” 

“No,” said Cormac. “I’ll be fine. I just need to rest, get my bearings.” 

Thomas sighed. “Well I can’t leave you here.” He shook his head. “Come along, then. We’ll go to my home and you can rest. A nip of brandy will fix you right up.” 

“I shouldn’t—”

“Oh don’t be ridiculous, man. What sort of gentleman would I be if I left you out here?” Thomas grasped Cormac’s elbow. “It’s not far. And if you’re a teetotaler, I’ll have my help make tea.” 

Thomas was right, it took only a few moments to get to his home, located in a posh part of London. Leading him inside, Thomas shouted, and a portly woman appeared. “Master Riddle?” 

“Tea, Helga,” he ordered, ushering Cormac into a plush sitting room. “Sit down, Cormac.” 

“I’m fine,” protested Cormac, but he did nevertheless sit. 

“Right,” said Thomas, striding over to the bar. Unable to resist, Cormac inclined his head, studying the man’s fine arse. “A nip of brandy’ll perk you up until tea,” said Thomas, back still turned.

Cormac smiled, continuing to ogle him. “You’re…incisive. Very well.” 

Thomas walked back towards him carrying two crystal snifters. “I’m glad you’ve decided to be reasonable,” he said, handing one to Cormac.

Cormac sipped the brandy and hummed. “I’m no fool. An attractive man offers brandy, I accepted.” 

Thomas took a seat on the sofa beside him, eyeing him. “So, what do you do really?” 

Cormac frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, you’re obviously learned, a man of science, but your clothes are strange, and your manners…atrocious.” 

Taken aback, Cormac blinked. “Excuse me?” 

Thomas smirked. “I saw you scrutenising my…assets earlier. You’re…one of us, aren’t you?” 

Cormac raised an eyebrow. “One of—?”

Leaning forward, Thomas whispered, “You know. _Homosexual_.”

“Wait, you’re gay?” 

Thomas frowned. “I like men.” 

“So you’re not getting married?” 

Thomas smiled. “Not to a woman.” 

“Ah.” Cormac smiled. “And I classify myself as pansexual, actually.” 

Thomas shook his head. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“It means I enjoy the company of people,” explained Cormac. “I don’t worry about classifications.” 

“Are you enjoying my company?” 

Cormac smiled into his snifter. “Now you’re fishing for compliments. I’m sure that’s obvious.” 

Thomas gently placed his hand on Cormac’s leg. “A gentleman cannot assume anything.” 

“I suppose that’s true,” murmured Cormac, staring into Thomas’ eyes. 

When Thomas reached for Cormac’s snifter, settling it aside, it was no surprise. The kiss, however, was.

Cormac slid his arms around Thomas’ neck, pressing closer, and Thomas responded beautifully, slipping his tongue into Cormac’s mouth to explore. 

It was Thomas who reached for the fastenings of Cormac’s robes, but as Cormac adjusted to allow him access, there was a flash of light in the room making them separate. 

Cormac automatically drew his wand, getting to his feet. 

Thomas gasped. “What in the Hell—?”

From the center of the light emerged Luna, and when she saw Cormac, she smiled. “I knew I’d find you.” 

Cormac lowered his wand. “Luna? What…How—?” 

“Blaise told me what happened, so I came to get you.” Luna stepped forward, her eyes flicking back and forth between him and Thomas. “Although I’m sorry if I interrupted something.” 

“What…who are you?” asked Thomas. “And how did you get into my home?” 

Luna smiled. “I’m Luna Lovegood, and I got here through a magic time portal. I’m here to retrieve Cormac.” 

Thomas frowned. “Magic? Magic’s real—?”

Cormac sighed. “Yes.” Turning to Thomas, he kissed him and said, “I’m sorry, I have to go. But promise me you won’t marry a woman.” 

Luna cleared her throat. 

Cormac closed his eyes. “Also, I have to remove your memories of magic.” 

“What?” Thomas scoffed. “I’ll never forget this!” 

Raising his wand, Cormac whispered, “ _Obliviate._ ” 

As Thomas froze, slack-jawed, Luna touched Cormac’s arm. “You’re sure you removed everything?” 

Cormac nodded. “I even added a strong dislike for magic. Maybe that’ll—”

“Will what?” 

“Nothing. Let’s go.” 

As they entered the portal, Luna asked, “Who was that?” 

Cormac closed his eyes as the portal closed behind them. “No one.” 

Once back at the Ministry, Luna said, “I’ll need a report.” 

Cormac exhaled. “You’ll have it tomorrow.” 

“Good.” Patting his arm, Luna left him. 

Cormac sighed. _I hope I saved him from making a terrible mistake._

~


End file.
